Please?
by angela1997
Summary: "Will you be my sperm donor?"
1. Please?

**A/N Welcome to one of the most awkward fanfictions you will ever read! Idk where this came from maybe an episode of Bones or some movie with a similar plot? Idk all I know is that I don't own the plotline or Austin and Ally...Just saying.**

* * *

"Austin I have a bit of an awkward question to ask you..." Ally asked fidgeting with her hair as she talked.

"Als you know you can ask me anything." He replied grasping her hand across the table where they were eating lunch.

Austin and Ally had been best friends since kindergarten. They 'dated' briefly in high school but neither took it very seriously. They remained best friends even after their break up. Now Ally was twenty-five and there was one thing she wanted more than anything else in the world.

"Ok so I might as well just come right out and say it right?" She said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Spit it out Als I'm not getting any younger." Austin teased.

"Yea and neither am I!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Taking a small breath she grasped her best friends hand and continued speaking. "Austin I'm not getting any younger here and there's only one thing I want more than anything else in the world. And that's to be a mother."

"Ok..." He said not really following where she was going.

"But I don't want to get married and I haven't been um active since Dallas..."

"Ok...he repeats confusedly." He muttered to himself.

"Will you be my sperm donor?"

"I'm sorry will I be your WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"My sperm donor also known as the father of my child." She replied calmly.

"Ally I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a Dad." He answered.

"I'm not saying you need to be involved in his or her life I just need your swimmers and I can handle everything else."

Despite his shock he couldn't help but chuckle. "My swimmers?"

"Austin you know I hate the real word."

"What sperm?"

"Ewww! It was bad enough saying it when I was explaining no need to repeat it!"

"So you want me to be your sperm donor?"

"Yes Austin." She said exasperated.

"Why me?" He asked confused.

"Well you're my best friend, You have a seemingly flawless medical record as does the rest of your family, and it's just an added bonus that you're pretty cute." She replied blushing at the end.

"You mean I'm sexy?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No I mean you're alright looking."

"Ok so is Dez why don't you want his swimmers?"

"Cuz Dez isn't my best friend Austin you are! Listen if you don't wanna do this I can just visit one of those banks...I mean I kind've wanted my child to be able to say oh yea that's my daddy instead of living its life not knowing. However if you can't handle this..."

"Ugh Als when did you get so serious about this anyway?" He asked.

"When the doctor told me I might not be able to conceive after I hit twenty-seven." She mumbled looking down and swirling her straw in her glass.

"Ally." He took her chin in his hand and looked her in the eyes. "Point me in the direction of the turkey baster."


	2. Negative

**A/N So here we are with a considerably shorter chapter. A few responses to some reviews: On where I got the idea I saw an episode of Bones where the main character Brennan asks her friend Booth to donate his sperm so she could have a baby. A turkey baster was an object commonly used to artifically insemenate woman but it's used less nowadays. And yea I know it's pretty random and funny but some chapters won't be as humorous such as the one you're going to read now.**

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.**

* * *

"Ally hurry up you've been in there for nearly ten minutes!" Trish banged loudly on the bathroom door at Sonic Boom, the music store Austin and Ally ran.

"Give me one more second Trish!" She called back."Please be positive. Please be positive. Please be positive." She chanted to herself as she flipped the little stick over. "Negative." She muttered angrily as she threw the test in the trash.

"Finally!" Trish exclaimed as Ally trudged out've the bathroom. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Um nothing I'm fine. Have you seen Austin?" Ally asked looking around the store.

"Yea he's in the practice room." Trish said before ducking into the bathroom.

"I got a disease deep inside me, makes me feel uneasy baby, I can't live without you tell me, what am I supposed to do about it-" Austin sang to himself as Ally walked into the practice room.

"Hey Austin." She said slumping down on the piano bench beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Negative." Her one word spoke volumes.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry." He answered pulling her closer while she started to cry.

"It's just not fair!" She sobbed loudly into his shirt. "I don't get why I have to be the one who can't have kids! It's not fair!"

"Shhhh Ally we'll try again. It'll be okay."

"How many times will we try Austin?" She asked wretching herself from his grip and standing up. "Five negative tests! Five! How many more till we realize this just isn't gunna work!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"Als you don't mean that-"

"How do you know? You're not the one suffering here Austin!"

"Ally!" He strode over to where she was standing and got in her face. "This is as much my baby as it is yours. You think it doesn't kill me too every single time one of those fucking tests comes out negative? You think it doesn't hurt me to see you like this! News flash Allysa it does!" He screamed.

"Why are you yelling at me? You never yell at me. You're supposed to be the chill one here Austin. I'm supposed to be yelling not you! Right now I just need some comfort and if you can't supply that then I'm leaving." She said heading for the door.

"Fine! Go! Don't come crying to me when you hit twenty-seven and can't have kids you fricken ticking time bomb!" He screamed after her as she bolted from the room. "Shit." He mumbled when he realized she was really gone.

* * *

**A/N Yea not as happy go lucky as before. Anyway just a side note I gave Ally the full name Allysa cuz I like it better than Allyson. I know Allyson supposed to be her name on the show but I just don't like the name. Personal reasons. Anyway I type this all on an app I have on my phone so the chapters will probably stay realatively short for now. If you want longer chapters review and tell me and I'll try to keep you in mind! One last thing I highly suggest you go check out the work of heyitsme517, Janzelle, and hetheillest all of which have recently updated their amazing Auslly fanfictions. On an end note pet your llama, shower in chocolate, and please stay outta the heat dehydration is not fun!**


	3. Author's Note

www . change petitions /fanfiction -net -stop -the -destruction -of -fanfiction -net

Hi! I'm sure you've all heard about the destruction of fanfiction. Now I'm not gunna go all AWOL and demand you go and sign the petition I just really really recommend it. I signed and we're currently at around 32,800 signatures. If you do decide to sign please leave a reason as well. I did and I feel like it really makes a difference. So please go sign. The link is spaced by twos if that makes it easier to work. Just copy, paste, and remove the spaces. Also just in case the link above doesn't work I'll post it in a different way below.

http(:/) .org(/)petitions(/)fanfiction(-)net(-)stop(-)the(-)destruction(-)of(-)fanfiction(-)net

Just copy, paste, and remove the parenthesis around the symbols (keep the symbols though).

On a final note if you have a songfic or T rated story up I highly suggest you back it up somewhere. That's what I'm going to do right you for your consideration. I apologize if this is mistaken for a chapter. However chapter two IS a real chapter so if you're looking to read the next part of the story that'd be it. Thanks in advance.

-angela1997


	4. I'm sorry I'm what?

**A/N It suddenly occured to me that since it's summer vacation and I don't have work this week I can write all night if my parents don't catch me. Huh. chapter three was an author's note so here's the real chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.**

* * *

"Ugh." Ally moaned as she pulled her head out of the toilet of her apartment. _Why can't food taste as good coming up as it does going down?_ She thought as she threw up again.

She picked up her phone and dialed Trish's familiar number.

"Hello?" Her friend answered cheerily.

"Hey Trish it's me." Ally replied hoarsely.

"Oh hey Als what's up? You don't sound too good."

"Yea that's probably because I just threw up again. Can you cover my shift at the store?" She asked as her stomach lurched.

"Yea sure fine but Ally this is like the tenth time this month you've called out sick. Are you sure everything is alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yea Trish I'm fine I just -" She was suddenly cut off as bile filled her throat once more. "Sorry about that Trish I just-"

"You just threw up again Allysa, which roughly translates to a trip to the doctor." Ally could just see her friend tapping her foot and narrowing her eyes as she said this.

"What's up with everyone using my full name lately? Anyway Trish a trip to the doctor really isn't necessary I'm fine." She attempted to act cheery as she said this but the grouchy undertones ruined her attempts.

"Ally. You're going to the doctor and that's final. I just scheduled your appointment online. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Fine." She replied sighing deeply. _I hope I'm not too sick._ She thought._ The last thing I need right now is the flu._

* * *

"Congratulations Miss Dawson, you're pregnant." The doctor announced after strolling into the room.

"I-I'm sorry I'm what?" She stuttered in reply.

"Pregnant. Nearly a month in fact." He answered cheerily.

"That's impossible I just took a pregnancy test last week. It was negative." She struggled to get a grip on what was happening.

"Well it may have been a false negative, if you'd like me to I can run the test again." He offered.

"No, that won't be necessary. I suppose I'm just a bit suprised."

"Do you know the paternity of the child?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yea." She stuttered gently shaking her head.

"Would you like me to call him or would you prefer to break the news yourself?"

"Um I'd rather tell him, Thank you for everything." She replied climbing down from the bed she'd been perched on.

After getting an ultrasound picture and setting up a second appointment for a month later Ally went to meet Trish at the entrance to the doctor's office.

"Well?" Trish asked expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." She replied letting a smile spread across her face for the first time since she'd heard the news.

"Wait what? Who's the father? When did this happen? Since when have you wanted kids?" Trish started to firing questions faster than Ally could answer them.

"Um well about that.."

"Ally. Answer me. Now."

"The father's Austin. I decided I wanted kids after the doctor told me I was running out of time to have them. Austin and I had been trying the whole artifical way for a few months before we got into that fight. Nothing was working but the week before we argued we were at Sonic Boom and it was late and I guess stuff just um happened." She rambled wringing her hands together.

"So you're telling me you slept with Austin nearly a month ago and now you're knocked up with his kid?" Trish questioned bluntly.

"Well yea?"

"And you haven't talked to him in three weeks? Meaning you're nearly one month into your pregnancy and he has no idea." She said planting her hands on her hips and giving her friend a stern look.

"I just found out ten minutes ago!" Ally exclaimed defensively.

"You're telling him. Now." She answered walking towards her car.

"Trish I can't, we're still fighting!"

"Ally that baby, peanut, er cell thing inside you is half Austin! He deserves to know."

"But-"

"No. I'm dropping you off at Austin's call me when you're ready to get picked up." She stated turning down Austin's street.

"Fine." Ally said. "But he's just gunna slam the door in my face."

"Well I guess we're gunna find out now right?" Trish replied as she pulled into Austin's driveway.

"I hate you." Ally sneered as she climbed out the car.

"I love you too now go." Trish demanded as Ally closed the door and walked up the front steps.

_Ok deep breaths, deep breaths. _She thought as she rang the doorbell.

"Just a second." She heard a voice call as she stood outside. Just as she was turning away from the door to call Trish to pick her up the door opened.

"Ally?"

"Um hey Austin, can I come in?" She asked nervously.

"Uh sure yea fine." He replied opening the door wider.

Walking in she took note of the fact that nearly nothinghad changed in the time they'd been arguing. His mantle was still littered with pictures of them and he still had the quilt she made him lying over the couch.

"Feel free to sit down." He said gesturing towards the couch. "I'll just get some drinks then."

He returned a few moments later with a beer for himself and a glass of her favorite wine for Ally.

"Austin I can't drink this." She said quietly.

"Why? Did I miss up the brands again?" He asked nervously.

"No Austin, I can't drink this cuz I'm- well I'm pregnant." She answered.

"You're pregnant?" He questioned eyes wide.

"Yea."

"And I'm..."

"The father."

"But how? I thought the test was negative." He asked placing his beer down and combing a hand through his hair.

"It was a false negative. The doctor says that happens occassionally."

"But we haven't tried-"

"Austin do you honestly not remember what happened that night at Sonic Boom?" She interrupted looking at him sharply.

"Oh."

"Listen you clearly need some time to think about how to handle this, so I'm just gunna go. Call me when you figure out what you wanna do." Ally said letting her anger get the best of her. In all honesty she couldn't even figure out why she was so angry. "Oh yea I almost forgot here's a picture of your kid!" She said throwing the ultrasound down and stalking out of the house.

* * *

**A/N Now I honestly don't know how early into a pregnancy you can get an ultrasound picture but for the sack of the plot moving let's just assume it's a month yea? I got the idea of having the baby be conceived the old fashioned way from a reviewer saying that they should just do that. Auslly's still fighting but what's gunna happen now that there's a baby on the way?**

**Anyway this is the longest chapter I've written so review please! I appreciate long reviews so feel free to leave those too! Till next time.**

**-angela1997**


End file.
